Dark Shadows: 1186
The Great House at Collinwood in the year 1840; a time when the evil force of one man held sway over the Collins family. Posing as Quentin Collins' best friend, Gerard Stiles has masterminded a frightening plot against him; a plot that brought him to trial on a charge of practicing witchcraft. After several weeks of testimony by both sides, the trial has finally come to an end. And on this day Quentin Collins will learn what his fate is to be. Episode 1186 was directed by Henry Kaplan and written by Gordon Russell based on a storyline developed by Art Wallace. It was produced by Lela Swift with Sy Tomashoff as associate producer. The episode first aired on ABC on January 11th, 1971. In this episode, the tribunal renders their judgment against Quentin Collins on the charges of witchcraft. Back at Collinwood, Gabriel Collins takes drastic action against his unfaithful wife, Edith. Meanwhile, Daphne Harridge makes a disturbing discovery in the East Wing of the Great House. Synopsis Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode was recorded on December 31st, 1970. * Opening narration: Jonathan Frid. * Closing still: East Wing parlor. * There are no closing credits for this episode. * This episode begins the "1841 Parallel Time" storyline, which runs until the end of the series. Although it is generally accepted that the entire story-arc takes place in the year 1841, the two timelines seem to be moving in tandem. According to the opening narration, it is still the year 1840 in the core reality, implying that the events of this episode take place in late December. * Final appearance of Edith Collins; dies in this episode. Her death represents a divergence in the mainstream timeline as an elderly Edith Collins (played by Isabella Hoopes) is shown to be alive in the late 19th century up until her death in 1897 (Episodes 701-706). * First appearance of Morgan Collins, Catherine Harridge and the Daphne Harridge of the 1841 Parallel Time continuity. Home Video * Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series (DVD) (Disc 121) * Dark Shadows Collection 25 (Disc 1) Allusions * Gerard Stiles makes reference to Tad Collins in this episode. Tad is the son of Quentin Collins. * The secret love from Catherine's past that is spoken of here is Bramwell Collins, played by Jonathan Frid. Bramwell makes his first appearance in episode 1199. * Gabriel makes reference to Randall Drew, whom he confesses to murdering in this episode. Gabriel killed Randall in episode 1154. Gabriel also confesses to murdering his father, Daniel Collins, in this episode. Bloopers * A shadow from some camera equipment can be seen falling upon Gabriel's wheelchair when he first enters the drawing room at Collinwood. * A shadow from a production crew member can be seen upon Gabriel's empty wheelchair in his room. * Terry Crawford is seen moving as she's on the floor even though she's supposed to be dead. Quotes * Judge Vail: This court will come to order everyone. The tribunal has deliberated and has reached a verdict. The defendent will rise and hear the verdict of the court. ... * Judge Vail: Quentin Collins. It is the judgment of this court that you are guilty as charged and you shall be punished in the manner prescribed by the law which convened this tribunal. On a date to be decided upon by the tribunal, you shall be taken to the public square and there, before the eyes of your fellow citizens, you shall be beheaded! And may God have mercy on your soul. .... * Barnabas Collins: Your honor, the defense wishes it known for the record that the tribunal's decision will be appealed. * Judge Vail: There are no rules for this under the law governing trials of witchcraft. There's no provision for appeal. * Barnabas Collins: With all due respect, your honor... the right of appeal is basic to the judicial system. * Judge Vail: Ohh, the court can do nothing to stop your trying, Mister Collins. Do you have anything else to say? * Barnabas Collins: No. .... * Quentin Collins: Gerard He has both sides to play. You believe me, he intends to see this through to the end. But he can't claim a complete victory until they've taken my head. .... * Gabriel Collins: So I'm not a man who gets what I want, am I? Well I'm getting what I want and I want you dead! See also External Links ---- Category:1971/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1840 Flashback/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1841 Parallel Time/Episodes